The invention concerns a hydraulic vehicle drive, particularly for mobile hoisting platforms, with a first pair of wheels drivable by means of first hydraulic motors in dependence of a first control valve.
Numerous vehicles are available in the market, with either two or four hydraulically driven wheels. The two-wheel drive is suited for simple ground with only small slopes and particularly for indoor use. The four-wheel drive is required for difficult ground with larger slopes or for building sites. Until now the application fields have been limited by the type of driving.
Valve modules with constant flow quantity (flow control) and with constant outlet pressure (pressure control) are known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,981,159, which valve modules have substantially the same design and only differ in a few details. In these valve modules, a compensation valve and a control valve enabling the driving of a motor in both directions are connected in series.